And This is How it Ends
by crazyjman80
Summary: "Monsters are real, and ghosts real are too. They live inside us. And sometimes, they win" - Stephen King. Sometimes, the monsters we trust are our friends... the ones we hold near and dear. Things are not always as they seem


"Shit storms are always a welcome addition to an already bad day. But just remember, it can always get worst."

John Wabaunasee

Maki Nishikino. A perfect example of how everyone has a breaking point. She traversed through the abandoned hospital that her parents once owned. The walls were cracked and growing many vines, some places even burned with a fire as hot as the sun. She held her arm as she hobbled through the wreckage of society, her arm was covered in dried up blood, her own. A matter of hours ago, she was with her father, and then there was nothing but a loud flash of light illuminating everything, then she blacked out. Maki knew there was not much she could do right now, but she knew getting outside was necessary to survive. The halls were dark, cold and devoid of life, but not without it's destroyed beauty. Maki drudged through the remains of the hospital. She glanced through one of the rooms, it's door was blown clean off and scorch marks covered the everything. She looked through the shattered window and saw a large gray cloud covering the city. "What happened?" She asked herself.

"Mom. Dad?" Maki called out. No one answered. She was worried her parents were hurt, that her friends were hurt, she couldn't stand the thought of that. Making her way down the stairs to the bottom floor, she noticed an extreme lack of bodies, or any sign of life. Not even the plants that were normally growing in the pots here were alive. She continued to the main lobby. She looked around and found nothing. "Mom…" She asked frightened. She finally started to lose her nerve as she held her arms closer to herself. Eventually she mustered up the courage to go outside into the void she knew nothing of. Maki walked herself to the front door and opened them, revealing the outside. At first, there was a bright light, making it impossible for her to see anything at all. And then, everything darkened up again, allowing her to see once more. Maki looked out into the world and off into the horizon. What she saw was more than shocking to her, it rattled her to the very core. She fell to her knees at the sight of the Mushroom cloud before her. It was tall and still burning at the base giving off an orange glow to the horizon, and the buildings that once made this city so great, were in ruins.

"No…" She said to herself. It was all over now. For some reason, Maki was now in a world where everything was dead and gone, left behind by some form of nuclear war. What really was concerning was that she didn't remember any of it whatsoever. You would think he could. Maki began to tear up a little. She wanted to cry, but something deep down inside her was telling her not to, and she wasn't sure what. "This isn't right. What happened?" She said to herself. "It's not fair… it's not fair…" She started. "Honoka! Eli! Nozomi! Nico!" She called out. Of course nothing responded. Finally she began to succumb to the madness and started to cry. It was over, everything, was gone. Nothing was left. All was over.

As Maki lay crying on the floor, a garbled voice was heard nearby Maki. At first, she merely panicked and looked off in the distance to where the sound was emanating from. "Who's there." Maki called out. Nothing. She finally decided to wipe the tears from her face to see what she was looking for. She followed the noise to where it's source was inevitably at. She almost puked when she came across it. A figure was standing before her, with it's neck sliced open for the world to see. She fell to the floor in panic and disgust. "What the… What hell?" She asked her. She knew who it was. Kotori Minami, μ's costume designer, stood before Maki with her neck wide open, spewing blood everywhere. She stared at Maki with the most agitated stare in existence. It frightened Maki. She ran away. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran until something else caught her attention, another person standing off in the distance. Maki hurried over to the figure with long hair.

"Oh my god. Help!" Maki called out to the person down the street. She hurried and stumbled to her feet when she came up to her. Maki looked up to the person, why was she keeping her back turned to her. "Hello?" MAki asked.

IT turned around, Nozomi Tojo, another of her old friends, gave Maki the same blank and angry stare that Kotori did just a moment ago. As she turned around, Maki could see a similar injury. HHer stomach was cut open, and her intestines hung from her stomach. This time, she did puke.

"No-Nozomi?" She asked in horror.

"Why?" It started. "Why Maki." Nozomi asked her. Maki panicked and rushed to her feet running into another horrendously mutilated version of one of her friends. Hanayo Koizumi. She had a pair of glasses, likely her own, stuffed into her eye and part of her face missing. Maki, almost too afraid to continue, shoved them out of the way and crashed into another person causing her to fall down. She looked up and saw what exactly she was looking up at. Rin Hoshizora. Her head dangled from her neck, as if no bones were there at all.

"Maki." Rin moaned.

Inevitably Maki ran away.

As she ran, she kept her eyes closed, never mind the destroyed society around her, if she had to see another one of her friends dead… She would go crazy. Shen was already being traumatized by it, there was no reason to make it worst. Maki finally slowed down and opened her eyes again. Nothing. No one around but the nuclear bomb leveled town that surrounds her. She broke down on her knees crying, whatever happened, she didn't want to be apart of it anymore. She looked around. No one. No undead versions of her friends anymore. "Oh god… What did i do to deserve this…" She mumbled to herself.

"What didn't you do?" She heard another familiar voice behind her say. She flipped around to see Umi and Yukiho standing before her. They were both bleeding before her. Yukiho was lacking a right eye and had a hole in her chest. Umi on the other hand, was bleeding from the face and had something sticking out the back of her head.

"What the fuck..." Maki said, scared shitless. "This is a nightmare, right?" She asked.

"Yes…" Another voice behind her said. She slowly turned her head to see who said that. Arisa, Eli's little sister, was standing there. Her chest was wide open, revealing a still beating heart. Maki slowly backed away…

"Why are you doing this?" Maki asked them.

"Why did you do this?" Eli's body walked out from behind Arisa. However, this Eli was missing her head all together, yet her disembodied voice still went through her like ice cold water to her bones.

"Why?" They all started asking in unison. Chanting it like some kind of cheer squad. Maki was less confused and more scared by what she was encountering. She finally started to break.

"Get away, stay away!" Maki yelled as the others began to appear. First Kotori and Nozomi and Hanayo, and soon after Rin too. "Get the fuck away from me!" Maki yelled, screaming it to the top of her lungs , squeezing her eyes shut as she did so. After a moment of screaming. Maki finally calmed down, dropping back down to her knees. She wondered where the others were. She saw everyone except for Honoka and Nico so far. She looked around. No sign of them anywhere. Maki continued to sulk there in the middle of the road. She began to think, long and hard on what just happened in front of her. She wondered what they meant by, "Why did you do this?" Did she cause the nuclear war, or did she cause their deaths? Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she just do this? What the actual fuck was happening? Finally, something tapped on her shoulder.

A hard and cold electric shiver went down her spine. Her blood ran cold as the thought of what it might be shook her to paralysis. She couldn't look, she can't, she won't look. Although deep down, she HAD to see what it was. She very slowly creeped her head around to look at the inevitable horror before her eyes. Shen was mildly shocked to see someone not covered in their own blood. But rather Nico… Not injured in anyway, but instead she stood there over her… menacingly.

"What… What's happening?" Maki asked her.

Nico continued to stoically stand there…

"Answer me." The others around her moved closer. Maki might as well have urinated right there.

Somewhere nearby, she heard a voice. This one sounded rough and creaky, but she knew it all too well. Honoka. She got to her feet and quickly panicked to the left to see a charred and burnt body. Honoka's burnt body. Her skin was roasted alive. Burnt to a KFC krisp. Blood and burnt flesh was all there was all that was on her, besides her equally toasted clothes.

"Why?" Maki asked.

Finally someone answered her. Nico.

"Because you did it to us…" Nico told her.

Maki was confused.

"You killed them… All of them…" She told her.

"But i would never-"

"But you did."

Suddenly. It all began to come back to her. The reason that everyone was dead. Maki lost it…

Not long ago, she went up to Nico and told her something, deep from her heart. But it backfired. Horribly. She went crazy as result and killed them all. One by one. Every member of μ's fell to the rampage of Maki Nishikino. She fell to her knees once more. Not crying this time, but instead laughing with tears falling from her eyes. The world went back to normal again. Nico stood over her with two police officers standing there, guarding her from the menace. Maki's orange jumpsuit was everything she needed to know see for her to remember why she was here. Her sentence. Maki once again looked to her last living friend. "Please…" She said smiling.

Nico turned to the guards. "I want out now…" She told them. They escorted her out. As the solatary confinement door closed behind them, Maki sat back up again. She knew who the next person who would walk through that door would be… it would be the one to throw the switch. She was on death row after all.

…

 **A/N- Happy Hallo-fucking-weiner guys.**

 **Here's a demented short story I more or less got from Stephen King.**

 **Let me know what you think. And remember, always use protection when porking people on Halloween.**

 **-CJM80**


End file.
